Después De La Caída De Shield
by Raven Sakura
Summary: Los archivos secretos de Shield fueron publicados en el Internet, permitiendo que la gente se entere de muchas cosas que ni imaginaba, en algunos casos enterandose de alguna dolorosa e inesperada verdad... Entre ellos Tony...


**Nota de la autora:** Este fic es un post de "El Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno" por lo que contendrá algunos datos de la película. Aviso para que luego no digan que spoileo…. Aunque ya a estas alturas deben haberlo visto todos y más de una vez. Espero que les guste.

**DATO EXTRA:** no sé si estaré en lo correcto en la línea temporal pero se me acaba de ocurrir, así que no me lapiden. La que me diga en que línea temporal está este fic con respecto a uno de mis dos fic de Iron Man, será ganadora de una cena con ROBERT DOWNEY JR… Ok no, será participe del siguiente capítulo de "El Legado" o en el penúltimo capítulo de "Un Nuevo Comienzo", según lo que deseen.

Espero sus respuestas.

* * *

**DESPUÉS**** DE LA CAÍDA DE SHIELD**

Pepper estaba a horcadas sobre Tony, desnuda, con el cuerpo aperlado por el sudor, gimiendo, moviéndose hacia arriba, hacia abajo, una y otra vez de manera frenética, con sus caderas sujetadas por unas grandes y ásperas manos. La pelirroja lo miró profundamente antes de jalarlo hacia ella, haciendo que se siente sobre la cama para besarlo, lento e íntimo, como los movimientos que ahora hacia con su pelvis, enterrando hondo a Tony dentro de ella.

El castaño dejó sus labios para besar sonoramente el cuello de su chica, rodeándola con un brazo de la cintura y masajeando uno de sus senos con la mano desocupada. Pepper volvió con los movimientos frenéticos y rudos, sujetándose con fuerza de los hombros de su novio, enterrando los dedos en él, moviendo contra él, llevándolo junto a ella al clímax... Compartieron los espasmos del orgasmo, haciendo crecer mucho más el vínculo entre ellos, compartiendo los sentimientos que los embargaban en ese momento.

Transpirando, sentada sobre Tony y aun unida a él, Pepper empezó a acariciarle su endemoniado cabello castaño, disfrutando de la textura, sintiendo como su espalda era acariciada y los besos repartidos en su cuello trataban de calmar el escozor de una zona en concreto. Lo más seguro que encontraría ahí un chupetón.

- ¿Está todo bien? – pregunta Tony mirándola a los ojos, haciéndola sentir el objeto más preciado sobre la Tierra.

- Si cariño, todo bien – contestó ella sonriéndole, abrazándolo al segundo. Tony correspondió el abrazo y suspiró.

- Cuando no te conté que casi me muero hace años por el paladio – la pelirroja suspiró – te enojaste tanto que querías matarme.

- Si, ¿y? – ella quería perpetuar el abrazo pero sintió como era sujetada de los brazos para quedar cara a cara a él.

- ¿Y? Algo sucede Pep y no me lo niegues ni me preguntes como lo sé. Lo he sentido cuando hacíamos el amor… – su chica lo miró incrédula –…Además, llegaste muy temprano de la oficina y sin avisar, cancelando reuniones importantes que te oí comentarme hoy… ¿o fue ayer?... Y sin decir nada me hiciste el amor.

- ¿Perdón? Hicimos el amor señor Stark.

- Ok, si, lo hicimos, pero no me distraiga señorita Potts porque sé que algo sucede y usted no lo quiere decir.

- ¿Está mal que quiera pasar tiempo con el hombre que amo? – y apareció en él su sonrisa seductora.

- Para nada mal. Es más, estaba por exigir que estos "asaltos inesperados" se repitan a diario. Pero quiero saber que sucede – Pepper lo miró a los ojos y sonrió, resignándose a decírselo.

- ¿No te conformarás si te digo que te amo verdad? – Tony ladeó su cabeza mirando sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios, regresando otra vez a sus hermosos ojos celestes, y la besó en la punta de la nariz.

- No, porque eso ya lo sé – Pepper sonrió y se quitó de él, se semi recostó, pues su espalda estaba apoyada sobre las almohadas, y Tony recostó su cabeza sobre su estómago, entrelazando sus piernas con las de ellas, cubriéndose a medias con el edredón.

- Tony, me he dado cuenta que estos días has estado muy… extraño.

- ¡Ey! – Interrumpió mirándola – Tú eres la extraña el día de hoy.

- ¿Me puedes escuchar? – Tony hizo una graciosa mueca con los labios, besó el vientre de Pepper y volvió a recostarse – No te dije nada porque conociéndote terminarías contándome luego de que metieras la pata… como la última vez en Malibú… – dijo suspirando, temblando débilmente al recordar el último viernes en casa, días antes de lo de Aldrich hace poco menos de un año. Tony la tranquilizó acariciando su estómago.

- Amor, aun no sé a dónde quieres llegar. Yo… -

- Hoy hablé con María Hill – Tony detuvo su caricia y su cuerpo se puso tenso - Sabes lo que sucedió con SHIELD – afirmó ella.

- Todos los archivos ultra secretos fueron publicados en internet… Lo bueno de eso es que el mundo sabe ya sobre mis hazañas que no se habían hecho públicas. Luego la sede de SHIELD en DC se hizo añicos por un heliecarrier, que de hecho yo ayudé a mejorar… ¡Es el colmo que SHIELD no se haya dado cuenta de lo que tenía en sus narices!

- Tony, María me contó lo que esos heliecarrier iban a hacer… ¡Íbamos a morir! – Sintió como él besó su estómago.

- Lo sé – dijo frustrado – Jarvis me informó que estábamos en la mira… - Y Tony se quedó callado al recordar la desesperación que sintió al pensar que no podría proteger a su chica.

- Me contó también lo de la muerte de los enemigos de Hydra, de las personas que ellos consideraban una amenaza… – Pepper empezó a acariciar sus cabellos –…Estas así por todo esto y… por lo que te enteraste de tus padres, ¿verdad? – el castaño se abrazó al cuerpo de su chica con fuerza, apoyando su mejilla en su plano vientre.

- Siempre sospeché que el accidente fue muy extraño pero no quise investigarlo.

- Sinceramente también lo pensé – comentó ella y añadió – llegué a pensar que Obadiah estuvo metido en esto… Cariño, siento mucho la muerte de tus padres.

- No te preocupes, no es necesario.

- Lo es, te ha afectado enterarte de la verdad aunque no quieras aceptarlo. Sé que te hicieron mucha falta – Tony suspiró y volvió a besar el estómago de Pepper para volver a recostarse sobre el.

- Yo… Amaba a mi madre y me hizo mucha falta… Nunca tuve una buena relación con papá pero lo amaba, los amo y me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con ambos… me sentí solo muchas veces… - se abrazó al cuerpo de Pepper con fuerza y ella empezó a acariciar su rebelde cabello – y a pesar de saber lo que sucedió con ambos, en realidad estoy bien porque sé la verdad… Estuve preocupado porque ibas a morir, iban a asesinarte y yo… – volvió a acariciar el estómago de Pepper –…No podría vivir sin ti. No quiero sentirme solo otra vez. Yo… - Tony se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar los sollozos de Pepper. Alarmado se acercó a su rostro y besó su frente - ¿Qué sucede?

- Lo siento… - susurró ella limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro - …todo lo que has dicho sobre tus padres y tu preocupación por mí me ha emocionado, es todo – Tony aliviado sonrió levemente y la acunó entre sus brazos – Discúlpame, últimamente estoy muy emotiva y sensible. Mi periodo debe estar por llegar supongo – Tony besó su sien.

- Por el hecho de haberme escuchado puedes ponerte todo lo sensible que quieras. Te amo.

- Y yo a ti – respondió ella sonriendo y abrazándolo con fuerza – Solo espero que no me reclames si me pongo aún más sensible – añadió, haciéndolo sonreír.

Y Tony no sabía que al estado sensible de Pepper se le iba a añadir otros cambios hormonales más…

**Fin**

* * *

¡ESTOY EMOCIONADA Y CON UNA GRAN SONRISA EN LA CARA! (Mi mamá me mira preocupada…)

Regreso a escribir después de un montón de semanas, después de la insoportable ansiedad que me ha atacado por no escribir junto al estrés de mi nuevo trabajo. Después de ver la peli del Capitán América 2 se me vino a la cabeza esta historia que me ha animado a adelantar mi programación de clases y actividades en el colegio para tener dos semanas para leer y escribir…

Aviso que viene el ultimo M en Un Nuevo Comienzo, que ya está escrito hasta la mitad, y luego El Legado… ¡Estoy con la inspiración a full!

Espero sus reviews con la respuesta del concurso. Un abrazo a Las Perfectas n.n

Y espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Estaba pensado escribir algo para un segundo capítulo pero con Natasha de protagonista, algo muy corto según yo, ¿Qué opinan?

_**Raven Sakura**_


End file.
